johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Osteen
Joel "John" Pilgrim Osteen is the Main Antagonist of the Fourth Season and Sixth Season in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being a Christian Man Preaching the word of Christianity and constantly attacking the religion of Knackism. One day Penelope Holland takes pictures of Joel having not straight sex with Gordon Ramsay who is his own cousin. Since this is against the religion of Christianity, Joel is sent by his Christian Cult to hunt down Penelope who later befriends Johnny and Jeans in a bar. During Johnny's encounter with Joel, they have an epic religion anime fight. However no one won so Joel killed most of the people they loved and putting a bounty on Johnny, Jeans, Penelope and Alexandre. Joel has had beef with Carter Roberson for quite a while due to their different approach on the same religion. Carter accused him of being a money grabbing jew however Joel has denied this. Which gets them into a religious argument each time they see each other. However Joel has had enough of Carter's shit and has put a bounty to kill him. He has mentored and trained Bryan's Sister, Lydia Deep who was left alone making her his second in command. He is known for being a bit of a rapist and whips his own back with his belt for his own pleasure. Even thought a Christian man himself, he kills people as he is manipulated by Jesus Christ to kill anyone who is a sinner even thought he is a sinner himself for killing a human being. Before becoming a Christian Man, he was a white supremacist who actually killed Lamon Central in his early years, there's where he learned his jujitsu and powerful anime moves. He also has a dying wife and 2 children to attend to but is forced to hunt down and kill Penelope and later on The Cooper Gang. During his journey, he has killed tons of Knackist, Shrekist and Muslims, causing one of the biggest massacres of all time. He has also hired Connor Cooper and Clancy Brown from CyberLife to kill Johnny Cooper and Jeans after many failed attempts but as they also fail, he is forced to team up with Elliot Rodger whom they want to kill the same people. In March 2019, Joel Osteen has found the location of Johnny Cooper and Carter Roberson, so he sends Sonic The Hedgehog Movie Version, Transgender Pizza Person, Swiss Guards and himself to their house. In the stream, Johnny and Carter are playing Fortnite, during the ending, Johnny goes to see what's outside his porch as he says he heard a car crash. However it was revealed that movie Sonic captured him and Carter was then choked uncontrollably by Joel Osteen himself who put both Johnny and Carter in prison. Johnny later escaped with the help of Panda Jeans but was unable to get to Carter in time. As of Season 6, Carter Roberson is still being tortured and whipped by Joel, giving Carter the Kevin Spacey flashbacks. However Johnny will return to save Carter later on in Season 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters